Хроники Эвиллиоса
«Хроники Эвиллиоса» - это мультимедийный цикл историй в жанре «темного фэнтези», автором которого является японский композитор Akuno-P (mothy). «Хроники» представляют собой, в первую очередь, песни, использующие программу Vocaloid. Сюжет «Хроник» состоит из связанных между собой циклов и отдельных историй, имеющих трагический и мрачный характер и использующих архетипичные мотивы из классической мифологии, средневековой истории и сказок. История создания Начало Первую песню, относящуюся к сюжету «Хроник», “Wordplay”, mothy выложил на Nico Nico Douga (далее NND) 8 марта 2008 года. В то время название “Хроники Эвиллиоса” еще не употреблялось по отношению к циклу, оно стало известно позже. После “Wordplay” mothy продолжал создавать и выкладывать новые песни. В их числе была и “The Daughter of Evil”, но поначалу она не привлекла внимание слушателей, несмотря на причудливую мелодию и необычный сюжет. 29 апреля, менее чем через месяц после релиза “The Daughter of Evil”, mothy опубликовал парную к ней песню, “The Servant of Evil”. Трагедия, неожиданно открывшаяся в сюжете “The Daughter of Evil”, мгновенно обрела известность и сделала две эти песни классикой творчества mothy. Эта история продолжала набирать популярность и в последующие месяцы, когда была опубликована третья песня серии. Позднее первые две песни были переизданы в исполнении улучшенных вариантов Кагаминэ Рин и Лена - ACT 2. Количество поклонников mothy значительно возросло. В августе он начал разрабатывать сюжеты для цикла, более подробно описывая персонажей и их действия. Два месяца спустя mothy опубликовал новую песню, названную “Re_birthday”. Она была выпущена 27 декабря 2008 года, в «день рождения» Рин и Лена. В своих обсуждениях фанаты связали слова песни с историей слуги из “The Servant of Evil”. Mothy также намекнул на связь между этими песнями, но при этом никогда не говорил, относится ли она к циклу или нет. К этому времени уже оформилась идея цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, которую mothy придумал задолго до начала ее осуществления. Растущие связи 5 марта 2009 года mothy опубликовал песню “Evil Food Eater Conchita”, в которой он использовал МЕЙКО в качестве вокалиста. Окончательно определились идея и направление развития серии, связанной с Семью Смертными Грехами. 23 марта, менее чем через год с момента релиза, “The Servant of Evil” набрал миллион просмотров на Nico Nico Douga. Через несколько месяцев, 22 июня, mothy опубликовал песню “Moonlit Bear”. Фанаты обратили внимание на связи этой песни с его ранней работой, “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”. 28 ноября “The Daughter of Evil” набрала более миллиона просмотров на NND и получила распространение в мюзикле и косплее. Для театральной постановки mothy написал песню “Twiright Prank”, которую исполнила Асами Симода (японская сэйю и певица, предоставившая свой голос Рин и Лену). В начале декабря была опубликована “The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka”, набравшая более ста тысяч просмотров уже к Рождеству. Начиная с января, mothy продолжал публиковать новые песни, а также объявил о выходе “Evils Forest”, одного из наиболее известных своих альбомов. Вскоре после анонса альбома вышла песня “Heartbeat Clocktower”, которая привлекла к себе внимание персонажами и темами, связанными с другими песнями mothy. Фанаты немедленно начали обсуждать эту связь, усиленную сходством между Баникой Кончитой и Хозяйкой Кладбища из одноименной песни, представленной в “Evils Forest”. Замысел раскрыт 26 июля “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” была опубликована как четвертая часть цикла Семи Смертных Грехов и стала очень популярной. Менее чем через неделю mothy анонсировал первую ранобэ, основанную на цикле Саги Зла. Написанная с целью полностью объяснить историю злой принцессы и ее слуги, ранобэ использовала имена, которые ранее были представлены в пьесе, за исключением некоторых; впервые история была рассказана не в песнях, а в литературной форме. Через неделю после выпуска ранобэ “The Servant of Evil” набрал более двух миллионов просмотров на NND. Одной из особенностей ранобэ было упоминание в тексте «Ваники Кончиты», - связи между произведениями mothy, таким образом, продолжали расти. В своем блоге mothy анонсировал выход “Evils Kingdom” - одного из самых значимых своих альбомов. В него были включены песни из цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, в том числе две ранее не публиковавшиеся песни, “Judgement of Corruption” (в исполнении КАЙТО) и “Chrono Story” (в исполнении Мегуринэ Луки). После выхода в декабре альбома и немного позже - второй ранобэ, стала заметна еще одна связь - имя герцога Веномании упоминалось и в ранобэ, и в песнях с “Evils Kingdom”. Кроме этого, персонаж, упоминаемый в “Judgement of Corruption”, Ма, рассказала о песнях из “Evils Kingdom” в буклете альбома и объяснила связи между всеми персонажами песен. Был представлен временной график, связывающий многие песни и события в них и помещающий их в регион Эвиллиос, в котором происходили действия ранобэ по Саге Зла. В мае 2011 года, когда сделанные ранее связи были полностью осознаны, mothy опубликовал “Chrono Story” в своем NND-аккаунте и подтвердил, что эта песня сюжетно связана с “Moonlit Bear”, “Abandoned on a Moonlit Night”, а также с “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”. Он также подтвердил, что Эллука Часовщица, представленная в песне, - тот же персонаж, что и Эллука из ранобэ. 13 июля 2011 года, примерно через год после публикации “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” на NND, mothy объявил о выходе своего следующего крупного альбома, “Evils Court”. 13 августа клип “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania” набрал более миллиона просмотров. В следующем месяце стало известно, что песни из “Evils Court” относятся к новому циклу Заводной Колыбельной, в свою очередь связанному с другими циклами mothy; вторая песня альбома была отнесена к циклу Конца Четырех. В буклете к альбому, написанном от лица Гаммона Окто, персонажа, который упоминался еще в “Evils Forest”, большая часть песен mothy была объединена в одну историю, и сюжет обрёл совершенно новый масштаб. Взгляд в прошлое Последняя ранобэ из серии "Дочь Зла" была выпущена в марте 2012, а через неделю вышла дополняющая ее песня “Handbeat Clocktower”. События, происходившие до и после событий Саги Зла, не освещались так же глубоко, таким образом, история Эвиллиоса фактически рассказывалась с середины, а не с начала. Выпуская следующую ранобэ, основанную на “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”, mothy обратил больше внимания на прошлое Эвиллиоса. Обозначив песни, предшествующие событиям “Chrono Story”, как часть новой серии Первородного Греха, mothy выпустил песню “Escape of Salmhofer the Witch”, рассказывающую историю матери близнецов из “Moonlit Bear”. 11 августа 2012 года был выпущен альбом “Original Sin Story -Act 1-“, дополняющий эту историю. В том же месяце вышел артбук по Саге Зла; к тому времени было продано более 800 000 экземпляров первой ранобэ, а за ней последовала ранобэ из цикла Семи Смертных Грехов, рассказывающая историю герцога Веномании. В декабре mothy озадачил фанатов, выпустив песню “Blood-Stained Switch”; в ней говорилось о загадочном пациенте, страдающем от болезни под названием «наследственный синдром неконтролируемого гнева». В песне имелись отсылки к персонажам цикла Первородного Греха, кроме того, та же болезнь упоминалась в ранобэ “The Lunacy of Duke Venomania”. Почти через год после выхода альбома “Act 1” mothy объявил в своем блоге о выходе альбома “Act 2”. Месяц спустя, в сентябре 2013 года, была опубликована вторая ранобэ из цикла Смертных Грехов Зла. Вскоре после этого, в декабре, вышел первый путеводитель по циклам, включающий в себя несколько литературных адаптаций песен из цикла Первородного Греха и рассказ, посвященный созданию мира Эвиллиоса. В путеводителе также содержалась информация о выходе ранобэ по мотивам песен “Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep” и “ Five the Pierrot”. Сеттинг События “Хроник Эвиллиоса” разворачиваются на вымышленном континенте Болганио, большая часть действий происходит в западном его регионе под названием Эвиллиос. История охватывает промежуток более чем в 1500 лет, если учитывать, что создание Третьего Периода богом Сиклом и инкарнация бога-дракона Элда в облике Тысячелетнего Древа произошла более чем за 500 лет до начала основных событий истории. Регион Эвиллиос использует календарь, в котором отсчет лет начинается с момента рождения Гензеля и Гретель, предполагаемых спасителей Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Созданный в Левианте, календарь скоро стал стандартной системой летосчисления всего региона. На протяжении всей истории Эвиллиоса его технологическое и политическое развитие напоминает развитие западной цивилизации в реальном мире. Огромные империи и средневековые доминионы постепенно превращаются в государства, схожие с государствами более современного периода. Сюжет истории в целом вращается вокруг семи смертных грехов и тех, кого они прямо или косвенно затронули. Многие важные исторические события региона происходили из-за влияния грехов, хотя это было известно немногим и не было отмечено в официальных исторических хрониках. Во вселенной Эвиллиоса магия является тайным и постепенно исчезающим искусством, состоящим в использовании сверхъестественной силы, которой обладают некоторые люди. Хотя магию, в принципе, может изучать любой, наиболее продвинутые и сложные заклятия могут творить только те, кто родился с достаточно сильными магическими способностями. Магия включает в себя манипуляции с жизненной силой и стихиями, она может выполнять различные задачи, от чисто бытовых, вроде проращивания растений, до таких эффектных, как создание огромных потоков огня. Для выполнения более сложных ритуалов часто необходимо чтение заклинания. Особенно важную роль при использовании магии играет луна. Заклятия могут быть сильнее или слабее в зависимости от фазы, в которой она находится. Для достижения успеха в сотворении особо сложных и мощных заклятий желательно, чтобы ритуал проводился в полнолуние. После разрушения Волшебного Королевства магическое искусство пришло в упадок, вплоть до того, что лишь немногие вообще верили в существование магии, и еще меньше было тех, кто продолжал ее практиковать. Медиа Песни На данный момент существует более 40 песен, связанных с Хрониками, и пять из них набрали более миллиона просмотров на Nico Nico Douga. Песни публикуются не в хронологическом порядке и практически безо всякого контекста или объяснения, кроме краткого описания от автора. Существует пять официальных циклов песен; названия этим циклам mothy дал сам. Выпущено девять альбомов и мини-альбомов, содержащих связанные с Хрониками песни. Некоторые альбомы сопровождаются буклетами, в которых перечисляются песни и описывается их содержание. В буклетах часто появляется более подробная информация о сюжетах песен, а также указания на связи между ними. Список циклов *Original Sin Story *Seven Deadly Sins Series *Story of Evil *Clockwork Lullaby Series *End of the Four Список песен Список альбомов Книги Первая ранобэ была анонсирована в блоге mothy в июле 2010 года. На данный момент mothy написал шесть ранобэ и несколько небольших рассказов, связанных с персонажами и событиями "Хроник". После окончания первого цикла ранобэ было выпущено руководство, систематизирующее информацию из уже написанных книг. Позже был запущен новый цикл ранобэ, посвященный семи смертным грехам. Истории, представленные в книгах, следуют сюжетам песен и дают более подробную информацию о персонажах и событиях, которые упоминаются в песенных циклах. Эта информация связывает между собой все песни и циклы, объединяя их в «Хроники Эвиллиоса». В книгах приводятся официальные имена персонажей, которые в песнях были известны под псевдонимами или оставались безымянными. Список циклов *The Daughter of Evil *Deadly Sins of Evil Список книг Список рассказов Манга Хотя манга "Слуга Зла" и основана на одноимённой песне, она является альтернативной вселенной по отношению к серии ранобэ "Дочь Зла" и, следовательно, Серии Зла. Таким образом, первая каноническая манга по Серии Зла появилась только с выпуском второй книги из серии "Дочь Зла". Обычно манга более подробно показывает несущественные или таинственные события ранобэ; некоторая манга содержит побочные истории, которые в плане сюжета почти не имеют отношения к происходящему в ранобэ. В настоящий момент ежемесячно выпускаются две взаимосвязанные серии манги: манга-пародия на персонажей и события ранобэ цикла Дочери Зла и манга, описывающая события, происходившие до событий первой ранобэ цикла Дочери Зла. Это единственная манга по вселенной Эвиллиоса, которая выходит на данный момент. Currently, two ongoing serial manga are released in conjunction with each other on a monthly basis, one a parody of the characters and events of the light novels and another that expands upon events occurring before the first The Daughter of Evil light novel. This is the only Evillious manga series currently in circulation. Список циклов *Comedy of Evil Project *The Daughter of Evil Список манги Фандом Вслед за успехом “Servant of Evil”, многие песни вселенной Эвиллиоса получили фанатское воплощение в разных видах творчества. Из-за того, что ранние оригинальные клипы на песни mothy были очень простыми, фанаты создавали свои клипы, сюжет которых основывался на их собственных интерпретациях. После публикации цикла ранобэ о Дочери Зла выяснилось, что многие события были истолкованы фанатами неверно. Following the success of The Servant of Evil, many Evillious songs have received fanmade renditions across a variety of media. Due to the simplistic song PVs used for the original releases of mothy's early songs, many fans developed their own song videos that visually told the story based on their interpretation. After the release of The Daughter of Evil series, several events interpreted by fans were shown to be inconsistent with the official story written by mothy. Также существует много каверов и фандабов на песни mothy, сделанных певцами и продюсерами вокалоидов; они достигли большой популярности и сами по себе, как отдельные произведения. Mothy поддерживает энтузиазм своих фанатов и даже рекламирует аранжировки своих песен, сделанные другими продюсерами. С некоторыми такими продюсерами он позже объединялся для создания новых своих песен, как каноничных, так и неканоничных. Similarly, many covers and fandubs by singers and Vocaloid producers exist within the Evillious fandom and reach wide popularity on their own. Mothy has shown his support for fans' zeal and has even advertised other producers' arrangements of his songs and later collaborated with them for Evillious songs, both canon and non-canon. Продюсер Jounetsu-P выпустил целый альбом, посвященный Саге Зла и связанным с ней песням. Художники, официально работающие с mothy, рисуют иллюстрации и мангу, показывающие их интерпретацию событий; в пример можно привести мангу Ichik’и “Memento”. В результате многие фанаты не имели почти никакого представления обо всех существующих песнях mothy и о том, какое место они занимают в Хрониках Эвиллиоса. Однако после публикации официальных ранобэ и манги фанаты вокалоидов и отдельных циклов и песен вселенной Эвиллиоса стали более просвещенными и смогли объединиться в фандом, посвященный истории Akuno-P. One producer, Jounetsu-P, released an entire album dedicated to mothy's Story of Evil and songs connected to it.The Heavenly Yard-August 1, 2010- Official artists for mothy have drawn illustrations and manga portraying their interpretations of events, including Ichika's Memento. As a result, many fans of Story of Evil remained largely unaware of its full song listing or its place in the much larger Evillious Chronicles. However, with the release of official light novels and manga, fans of Vocaloid and individual Evillious songs or series have helped enlighten and consolidate the fandom to Akuno-P's story. Тематика В сюжетах «Хроник» много внимания уделяется понятию «зло» и его истинному значению. Часто персонажи, называемые злыми и совершающие ужасные поступки, становятся главными героями и сюжеты песен, ранобэ и манги вращаются вокруг них. Mothy часто заставляет своих персонажей делать выбор между моралью и оправданием своих поступков, а некоторые его персонажи, столкнувшись со сложными моральными дилеммами, размышляют над тем, что же на самом деле представляет собой зло. The Evillious Chronicles heavily stress the notion of "evil" and its underlying meaning.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Often times, characters labeled as evil and have committed heinous actions serve as titular characters with many songs, novels, and manga revolving around them. Mothy often has his characters consider the morality versus the justification of their deeds and even has several contemplate the exact meaning of evil, especially when confronted with complex moral dilemmas. Причины, по которым персонажи совершают злые поступки, сильно отличаются; так, одни персонажи изображаются абсолютными монстрами, тогда как другие вызывают сочувствие и симпатию. В «Хрониках» также поддерживается идея, согласно которой склонность ко злу может иногда укорениться в характере человека; такой человек будет без отвращения относиться к мысли о совершении преступлений против человечности и, вероятно, в конечном итоге начнет совершать такие преступления сам. Кроме того, рассматривается единичный случай, когда человек изначально родился «злым». Толчок к пробуждению зла в человеке часто дает магия, способная воплотить в реальность все его греховные мысли и мечты. The reasons for each character being evil varies greatly, with some character's being portrayed and recognized as more sympathetic while others are completely monstrous. The series also supports the notion that tendencies to commit evil are sometimes ingrained in a character's personality and makes them more vulnerable or lenient to commit negative acts against humanity,Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook and in one case are simply born with evil.Blood-Stained Switch Magic usually plays a role in triggering these tendencies and fully realizing the results of following those sinful lines of thought. Отдельные истории «Хроник» основаны на противостоянии свободной воли и судьбы, действия персонажа имеют неизбежные последствия в будущем. Как в классических трагедиях, люди отчаянно пытаются избежать боли и страданий или предотвратить потерю любимого человека, творя зло ради исполнения своей мечты. Но последствия их действий всегда отражаются на них самих и приводят к еще большим потерям или же к смерти персонажа. В конечном итоге они возвращаются к тому же, с чего и начинали. The individual stories within the Chronicles play upon the concept of free will versus fate, as character actions are given real consequence in the inevitability of the future. Rooted deeply in the themes present in tragedies and macabres, many characters desperately attempt to escape pain they have suffered or the loss of a loved one, committing evil to reach their ideals. Due to the consequences of their actions, their attempts backfire and lead to either the character's death or even greater loss, and ultimately are left in the same place from where they began. Одним из символов свободной воли является часовой механизм. Жизнь и поступки каждого персонажа изображаются в виде шестеренки, движение которой приводит к цепной реакции и запускает весь механизм. Из отдельных винтиков складывается судьба всего мира. Все, что делается, имеет последствия и не может быть изменено. Несмотря на это, в работах mothy часто звучит тема искупления: персонажи, совершившие в прошлом злые поступки, но позже искренне раскаявшиеся, могут со временем заслужить прощение от тех, кому они причинили зло. The gear is symbolic of such free will, as one person's actions or life are represented by a gear in motion, causing a chain reaction that leads to the turning of other gears. The individual cogs form the overall direction of fate and actions that have been done cannot be changed, reflecting the consequences.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Despite this, themes of redemption are present in mothy's works, with some character who regretted the evil person they were given a degree of forgiveness from others.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 Помимо сильного влияния трагедий и макабрических мотивов, mothy заимствует некоторые аспекты классической мифологии, к примеру, сюжеты и имена из греческой и иудео-христианской мифологий. Многие темы, затронутые в его произведениях, берут истоки именно в мифологии, а также в сказках и другой классической литературе, сюжеты которых mothy выворачивает, приводя к более мрачной или переиначенной развязке. Coinciding with its influence of tragedy and macabre, mothy draws upon many aspects of classical mythology, including Judeo-Christian and Greek names and stories. Many aforementioned themes are derived from these mythologies along with fairytales and other classic literature that mothy twists to show a darker or more twisted outcome.Original Sin Story Сеттинг региона Эвиллиос имеет параллели с классической и средневековой историей европейского континента. Географическое положение и культура многих государств Эвиллиоса имеет сходство с географическим положением и культурой стран реального мира; особенно это касается феодального общества и влияния Римской Империи. Схожим образом, восточный регион континента Болганио является отсылкой к образу Азии. Восприятие этого региона жителями Эвиллиоса похоже на европейские представления о загадочных и мало исследованных странах Востока. Монархии и другие империалистические державы, существующие в Эвиллиосе, как правило, дискредитируют себя; знатные люди, обладающие большой властью (в их числе и многие владельцы сосудов греха), изображаются как деспотичные либо коррумпированные личности. Остатки аристократии в более современном Объединенном Государстве Эвиллиос показаны как руководители коррумпированных правительственных систем. The setting of the Evillious region itself parallels the European continent's classical and medieval history with many state's geographic location and culture reflecting real world countries, particularly in their feudal societies and influence from the Roman Empire. Similarly, the Bolganio continent's Eastern region is reminiscent of Asia and Evillious' perception of the area is reminiscent of European's view of the mysterious and largely unexplored Orient. Monarchies and other imperial powers present in Evillious are generally discredited and many members of nobility with large amounts of power are condemned as tyrannical or corrupt, including many of the owners of the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow Remnants of aristocracies in the more modern Union State of Evillious are portrayed as leading to corrupt government systems.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious - Section XIII Хронология событий Детали Концепция и происхождение *Название «Хроники Эвиллиоса» было взято из буклета альбома “Evils Kingdom”. Так был озаглавлен временной график, перечисляющий события всех циклов в хронологическом порядке. *The Chronicles' name is derived from the Evil's Kingdom booklet's timeline labeled "Chronicles of Evillious", listing events occurring throughout the series.Evil's Kingdom-Chronicles of Evillious *Изначально «Хроники» представляли собой только циклы песен в исполнении вокалоидов. По этой причине многие персонажи имеют отсылки к представляющим их вокалоидам в своих именах, внешности, чертах характера и т.д. *Due to the series origins, many of the characters reference their representative Vocaloid in name, appearance, aspects of their personality, etc. Любопытно *Mothy часто называет «Хроники» просто циклом Эвиллиоса. *Mothy often refers to the Chronicles as simply the "Evillious" series.The Heavenly Yard Источники }} Внешние ссылки *The Heavenly Yard